Change
by Laine Klein
Summary: Never in their thoughts have pass what they are experiencing. But when they realized that it was really happening, it was already too late. Nevertheless, it's also time to realize... that love conquers all. (Please, read and review.)
1. Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

Chapter 1: Exchange

(Kurapika) I know it will happen eventually… but I never thought it would be so soon... And because of my recklessness… my friends and my boss….. are in danger… taken as hostage by my worst enemy…

"Genei... Ryodan…" my voice was full of hatred… my heart was thumping hardly because of anger… and my eyes were burning in deep scarlet as I look at the pitiful state of my friends.

"GET OUT OF HERE, KURA-!" Senritsu's attempt of persuading me was cut off as the man in Pharaoh-like outfit grabbed her from her neck and pinned her to the wall.

"Shut up, on'na," the man said coldly. "Even if there are only a few of us here, your friend cannot flee from here without being caught by any one of us."

He's right. Even if there are only a few of them, they are at the upper hand.

"Do not listen to him!" Basho shouted, ignoring the pain all over his body as the violet haired girl tightened her string around him, cutting his skin slowly.

"Kurapika!" Miss Neon shouted in fear while being held by the samurai, with his bloody sword in front of her.

Right, there are only three of them right now, and they already killed the rest of the household members before I even arrived. I was only on my way back from a personal business, but when I entered the mansion, it was already in a wreck, blood splattered all over the place, along with the dead bodies of the household members, including Mr. Light.

"RUN AWAY! KURAPIKA!" Basho persisted.

"That one is a real persistent guy," the man in Pharaoh-like outfit commented as he let go the already unconscious Senritsu to the floor. "You better not do anything stupid," he said as he turned his head to me.

His words are like acid to my ears. They hurt, but he's right. I cannot do anything stupid. One wrong move, and my friends are dead. But what should I do? I cannot keep standing here in front of them without doing anything other than clenching my hands.

"What do you want?" I asked.

An evil smirk graced the face of the man in Pharaoh-like outfit. "Wait… until they come."

His voice echoed in my ears, until not long after, his words became like a nightmare. Echoing steps coming from a distance reached my ears. As I turned my body to the sounds, they are already there, walking toward me.

I know it will happen eventually…. but I never thought it would be so soon…. that the leader of my worst enemy… Kuroro Lucifer… will be freed from my chain….

* * *

><p>(Kuroro) I have waited patiently for this day, the day that I would walk freely with my nen, and along with my comrades, ready to take my revenge against the chain user.<p>

I have been restrained for a long time. And now, I am free. But I have to restrain myself from laughing out loud at the sight that the chain user is giving me. His horror stricken face is the best out of all the emotions that he showed during my capture. But this is not the time for laughing. After I took my revenge, I will laugh to my heart's content. For now, a mocking smirk is sufficient.

"Good morning, chain user. It's nice seeing you again," I said, faking with innocence in my tone. I am not lying, though. Seeing him today completed my day. What more when I achieve my goal of taking revenge from him? Just the thought of it makes me excited. I cannot wait to fulfil it.

"Kuroro Lucifer," the way he uttered my name, it was as if he could kill me with it. But to me, it was like a beautiful song. The hatred in his voice that comes with the anxiety that he was trying to hide, it was nothing, but a perfect melody.

The chain user glared at me with his scarlet eyes. Ah! Those beautiful eyes. I cannot wait to pluck them off with my own fingers.

"If you're here to take your revenge," the chain user tried to speak calmly, but his tone was wavering, either from anger or from anxiety, or both. Either way, I have no qualms about it. "Do not involve my friends. Let them go."

I snorted, finding his words hilarious. "They will be freed, chain user. But only after I got my revenge."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Thinking that the wrecked mansion is not a good place to take my revenge, I better lead him to a more appropriate place… alone.

"Come," I said to him, and turned to my comrades. "Do not move from here until I gave my order. I will notify you immediately after I'm done." With that, I left the mansion and headed out with the chain user following behind. Using our nen, we ran aimlessly as I lead the chain user anywhere my feet brought me, until I found a nearby forest and settled down inside.

"This place will do," I said to no one in particular. I turned to look at the chain user, finding him frowning while looking at the trees, as if they are the most unusual trees in the world.

"Stop acting as if there is something wrong, chain user."

He did stop looking at the trees, but turned to me as if something is wrong with me. "Stop staring at me like that. You better prepare yourself?"

"What do you want me to do?" he frowned.

With a smile, I said to him: "I am giving you a chance to defend yourself. Be thankful."

With that, I plunge myself toward him and delivered a kick toward his head. The chain user managed to block my attack with his forearm as he maneuvered his body and delivered a punch to my stomach. With a quick movement, I dodged his fist and delivered in my turn, a nen induced punch. My fist landed on his side with an impact, throwing him away to the trunk of a nearby tree, bouncing down to the ground.

"How weak," I said as I walked toward him.

The howling wind blew throughout the forest, making the trees sway wildly as the leaves rustled loudly. It was as if a storm is coming on its way. But I do not care about that. All I want at this moment is getting my fingers in the chain user's eye socket and pluck his beautiful scarlet eyes… alive. I want those scarlet eyes fresh in my hands, and I want to see him grieving for them.

The chain user seated himself up from the ground with his head down, crossing his arm as he put his hand over his side that was hit from my fist. That was not even my strongest punch, but he was acting as if it gave him a great damage.

Strange. It was as if he was not the same chain user that captured me before. Did he become too weak for the past few months? What happened to the strength that he used to have that time? Or, was he only acting to deceive me? What nonsense? That cannot be the chain user I am looking for.

"Look at me, chain user," I said to him coldly.

He lifted his head slowly, giving me a seemingly innocent look, but his expression was suddenly replaced by horror as his eyes widened as if seeing as unworldly being.

"What?" I frowned. But his eyes are not even focused to me. Was he seeing something behind me? No, there are only the two of us in this forest. He could be faking his expression to deceive me. No, the chain user I know would not do a non-sense acting like that.

So, without waiting for his reply, I turned carefully to my back as I tried to keep him from my peripheral view, but what I saw from the other end of my peripheral view made me turn completely, and behold, there, standing right in front of me was indeed, an unworldly being, a massive, semi-transparent creature that seems to be a giant, black owl.

The creature opened its mouth, letting out a booming voice.

_**What do you think you are doing in this forest, rascal humans! Not only trying to destroy the forest, but also disturbing the peace of the dwellers!**_

"What the-."

_**You will be furnished for your doings!**_

Without letting me finish my sentence, the creature spread its wings and plunged toward us. Its massive body passed through us and to the ground like a violent wind, but his body doesn't seem to have no end. The pressure passing through my body was too strong for me to maintain my balance. Whey my body hit the ground, I felt like I am drowning in thick mud… I cannot breathe... I feel like a helpless child… I do not like this feeling… and it's getting worse by minute… The only thing I can do now… is succumb to the darkness….

* * *

><p>(Kurapika)<p>

"Kurapika! Kurapika!

I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. I am sure of it, it was the voice of my best friend, persistent and childish.

"Pairo," I called back silently.

"Wake up, Kurapika!"

"Why?"

"You better wake up now, or the spirits will kill you."

"What are you talking about?... Wait, spirit?"

I woke up from my sleep with a start, remembering the giant owl-like spirit that engulfed me into the darkness. I mean me and my worst enemy. I looked around my surrounding, thankful that I am still in the forest, not in the hell or anywhere near the hell, at least.

Thinking about hell, I wonder what happened to Kuroro Lucifer. I shifted my body to look further at my surroundings, but I suddenly felt that something is wrong with my body. I lifted my hands in front of me, but they are not my hands that I am seeing. Even my clothes, they are not mine. And my body… it feels like it was bigger than is used to be. And then it occurred to me… making me look again throughout my body.

"This clothes-." I raised my palm over my mouth as I heard the baritone voice of my very enemy.

It can't be… this can't be… am I really…

I turned my body to look again at the surroundings, and there I saw, lying on the ground… my very own body…

It stirred, indicating that it is waking up….

* * *

><p>(Kuroro) I do not know when the pressure stopped passing through my body. I just know that the giant creature has gone now. Nonetheless, I still feel the pain all over my body. I do not know what happened after I lost my consciousness. I guess I should stand up now and see the state of my being. For all I know, that creature might have turned me into a restless spirit.<p>

I stirred up, trying to move my sore body. Adjusting to the pain, I opened the heavy lids of my eyes and slowly lifted myself from the cold ground. I remained seated for a while and reached my hand over my eyes to rub the haziness off.

Fluttering my eyes to adjust my vision, I turned my head to my surrounding. And the first thing I saw is the least of my expectation: myself.

* * *

><p>Author's note and warning:<p>

Do not expect regular updates.

Do not expect a long chapter.

If you like this chapter and want a continuation, please, do me the favor of reviewing it.

That's all for now. Good day!


	2. Kurapika is Kuroro, Kuroro is Kurapika

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH

Chapter 2: Kurapika is Kuroro, Kuroro is Kurapika

(Kurapika) Black, long-sleeved shirt instead of dark suit and white blouse underneath, black fitted pants instead of slacks, and dark boots instead of leather shoes. These clothes I woke up into… I am sure of it… they are my mortal enemy's clothes when he came in front of me, inside the Nostrade's Mansion. And these huge hands, this muscular body underneath my clothes, my brain is telling me, they belong to him.

Is it the owl-like spirit who did this? Did it transfer my soul to my enemy's body? If that's the case, then, the person in front of me right now, or the soul that occupies my real body, is none other than Kuroro Lucifer himself.

I must be dreaming! But this is so real to be a dream! I tried pinching my cheek and the dreaded truth came upon me. My face hurt from the attempt. That means, I am not dreaming. This is real!

I looked at my original body. Is he really Kuroro Lucifer? His expression hadn't changed, nor have his eyes left me from the moment they landed upon me. He was looking at me as if I am the most interesting thing in the word. Maybe, right now, I am indeed the most interesting thing that he is seeing. He is just literally seeing his own body right in front of him. That is, if he is really Kuroro Lucifer.

It seems he hasn't realized that he is inside my body yet. I wonder how he will react once he leaned about it.

"You," I called to him. "You are Kuroro Lucifer, am I wrong?"

His expression finally changed as he frowned at my words. He cast his head upon his body as he raised his hand in front of him, but immediately returned his head in my direction with a surprise look in his eyes.

His surprised look changed and turned into a glare. "What is happening here?" He winced, probably because of the voice that came out of his mouth.

So he is indeed Kuroro Lucifer.

"Do not give me that look. I am just as innocent as you," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He stood up and walked straight in front of me, grabbing the collar of my shirt. "Do not try to make a fool out of me," he said coldly. "Who are you?"

I slap off his hand from my collar, feeling a bit intimidated at his action as I answered his question in the same manner he used. "My soul belongs to Kurapika, but my body to my enemy," but I winced in my turn, at the sound of my voice. I hate this voice.

"Can you please, stop that already?" a very familiar voice sounded at a distance.

I immediately turned to that direction. "Pairo!" How disappointed I am when I found out that it's not Pairo who spoke up, it's not even a human. Instead, I saw a little, human like creature, flying no far away from me. "Pi -pixie?" I asked. But it doesn't have a pair of wings. Well, I've never seen a pixie before, anyway. This would be the first time if it is really a pixie.

"Uhm," the little creature nodded as a confirmation to my uncertain word. "That's right, I am a pixie.

This little creature… it looks… familiar. Oh! I remember! "You're that little thing who came out from behind the leaves, trying to say something at the owl spirit, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's me," the pixie answered enthusiastically, pointing its little finger at itself, but suddenly became depressed. "I tried to stop him from attacking you, but he didn't list-."

"Just tell me what you know about this curse," Kuroro suddenly cut in, sounding so impatient and cold at the same time.

Does this person has so little patience, that he already lost all of it, or does he even has patience at all to begin with?

What a pain.

Now the little pixie became so afraid. Its body is shaking out of fear, unable to speak. "I- I- I," it tried to speak, tears building up on its large jaded eyes, but just couldn't do it.

"Calm down, pixie," I said with tranquility. "Come here," I reached my hand to him with my open palm.

The little pixie looked innocently at my palm, and finally, it came closer and settled at the top of my palm. I'm glad, it understood my intention.

I draw my hand closer to me and started caressing its chestnut-brown hair. I just noticed, somehow, its hairstyle looks similar to Kuroro's, or which is right now, my current hairstyle, flowing down freely. Well, at least, its garment is the opposite of that of Kuroro's trademark color. The white robe fitted around its upper body with a mid-length cape-like collar around his shoulder and the other half of the robe reaching to his ankles, having a slit at each side from his waist, downward, and a white trouser beneath. Its shoes on the other hand… oh, it doesn't wear any.

I just now realized that pixies look a bit different from the pixie pictures in the book. They don't have hood, they don't wear leafy clothes, they don't have pointy ears, and most of all, they don't have wings, semi-transparent or not. Well, at least, they are indeed as small as average human palm.

I wonder how old this little pixie is. It looks like a young boy just like Gon and Killua.

The little pixie finally calmed down as it stopped shaking. It rubbed the tears off its eyes and look at me, giving me a huge grin.

I smiled back. I glanced at the bored looking Kuroro and back to the small pixie. "Pixie…..," I trailed, unsure how to address it. For all I know, it might be actually a girl.

"Just call me Klein," it said. "And I'm a boy."

"I see," I said, smiling, glad that he is good at picking up. "Then, Klein, can you tell me what happened to us, what happened to our soul?"

"Uhm," Klein nodded, as his childish expression turned into seriousness. "I saw exactly what happened," he said, closing his eyes.

The surroundings silenced for a while, and neither I, nor Kuroro want to break it, as if we don't want to break whatever happening inside the little pixie's head, as if our lives defend on it.

The little pixie opened his eyes and looked at me. "Right now, you are facing a really huge problem."

Indeed. At least, we know that much.

"The owl spirit," Klein continued, "is someone that doesn't like staying in one place. He just happened to be resting in this forest when you started fighting and woke him up."

"The owl spirit, Fukuro-san hates fighting the most. He would just flee to a more silent place when he encountered one. But this time, Fukuro-san was really angered when he was awakened by the disturbance and found you fighting."

"But what exactly did he do to us?" I asked.

"As you can see, your body is not supposed to be your real body," Klein said. "He took your soul out of your original body and interchange into one another. To simply put it, your souls have been exchanged."

"Then, we should find that gigantic owl and tell him to return us to our original body," Kuroro said in an unexpected calmness, probably not wanting to scare the pixie again.

Klein turned to him, saying, "but Fukuro-san is not as easy to find as you think."

"What do you suggest we should do, then?"

"Unfortunately, I am not the one that can answer your question."

Kuroro frowned. "Then, who?"

"It's Big Mama!" Klein said, grinning, returning to his enthusiastic behavior.

* * *

><p>(Kuroro) Did he just said 'Big Mama'? It must be his mother. Whatever.<p>

"And where can we find this Big Mama that you are talking about?" I asked.

"In the spirit world, of course."

Is this little creature trying to make me lose my patience? In the spirit world, he said? As if I know where the spirit world is, or how can I even go to that place.

"Can you lead us?" Kurapika asked.

Oh, well, at least he might have some knowledge about it.

Klein returned to him as he answered, "of course."

"How long would it take for us to get into Big Mama's place?"

"Hmmm.. about a day or two, I guess."

"Is that so?" Kurapika said. He glanced at me and returned to the pixie again. "I am worried about my friends. I should go back to the mansion to see their state. Can you wait here for a while?"

Klein smiled, saying, "take as much time as you need. Um…" he trailed off.

"It's Kurapika," Kurapika said, giving Klein a small smile.

"Alright, Kurapika," Klein said, and turned to me. "And you?"

"Kuroro."

"Klein, Kuroro and Kurapika," he repeated our names as if tasting them, and then he grinned. "Our names start with the same letter. It's like we are a family!"

"F- family!" I and Kurapika shouted in unison, making the pixie jump out of Kurapika's hand as he flew backward and stopped at a safe distance away from us. I cannot believe he just described us to that extent.

"Wha- what's the problem?" he asked, puzzled and afraid at the same time.

"That's impossible!" Kurapika answered, crossing his hands over his chest and looked away from the pixie.

"Eh! Why?"

"We better start get going now," he said, directing his sentence to me, and started walking out of the forest toward the mansion's direction.

I look at Kurapika's retreating back and observed him for a while. This is my first time seeing my own back, literally walking away from me. Nevertheless, I've never wanted to see myself in this manner. And now, I have no choice, but to work with Kurapika and this annoying little pixie. But I think, we have to postpone out trip for tomorrow. The aching all around my body is becoming severe every second, and I'm starting to have headache. I might fall down at any minute by now.

I glance at the still frowning pixie, then back to Kurapika and started following him behind.

* * *

><p>(Senritsu) I woke up, still feeling the trail of the painful grip on my neck. I fluttered my eyes opened and found myself tied with strings on a post. What happened? And then, my eyes widened.<p>

"Kurapika!" my voice came out husky from dry throat as I remembered the happenings before I lost my consciousness. "What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

I'm sure, before I lost my consciousness, there are only three of the spiders inside. But now, all of them, or at least most of them are here, littering around the huge hall of the now wrecked mansion.

I traveled my eyes around the place and found Basho and Miss Neon tied at the other posts. But where is Kurapika?

I just realized, all the spiders are present. But the leader…

No! Kurapika! My eyes widened in horror as I realized the worst possibilities that might have happened to Kurapika.

"Kurapika," I whispered as tears started to build up on my eyes. Did they already ki- killed you? No, it can't be.

Where are you, Kurapika?

* * *

><p>(Kurapika) I started running the path toward the Nostrade mansion, accompanied by the many thoughts running in my mind. There are so many things that happened during the past few days, and I haven't got over from it yet. And now, this…<p>

I glance to Kuroro, thinking back of all the happenings just a few minutes ago.

Why should this be happening to me? What wrong did I do to deserve this punishment?

I raised my hand over my eyes as if it can give the answers I am looking for. "Why?" a soft whisper came out of my mouth. "Pairo…"

* * *

><p>Author's note and warning:<p>

Do not expect regular updates.

Do not expect a long chapter.

If you like this chapter, or at least want a continuation, please, do me the favor of reviewing it. Critics are very much welcome.

o:o:o

Klein means small in Germany

Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. (•‿•)

That's all for now. Good day!


	3. Back to the Nostrade Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 3: Back to the Nostrade Mansion

(Senritsu) I cannot do anything. And it feels like I've been waiting for so long that it seems like forever. Every second that passes, the anxiety in my heart grows frustratingly stronger. It's too heavy that I have to bite on my own lip to contain myself while I'm trying in vain to stop the flowing of tears on my eyes.

Useless... I'm so useless.

If only I am strong enough... If only I am strong enough...

I bite on my lower lip harder until it bled as the tears kept on flowing over my face. I cannot do anything, but cry in silence...

I turned to look at Basho as I felt his gaze over me and I found that unwavering determination in his eyes, telling me not to give in to this sorrowful feeling within my heart, telling me to have faith in Kurapika, telling me that everything will be alright.

The melody that Basho's heart playing is calming. Sure, there is still the worry within him; nevertheless, his determination and his trust to Kurapika are stronger.

It's alright... Kurapika is alright.

Time flies by as we kept on waiting for whatever might come, as we are still tightly bound on the post, with Basho keeping his eyes over the members of the Ryodan, while me, turning every now and then from the Ryodan members to the entrance of the hall, and Miss Neon, sulking silently in her place.

It was like that until I heard footsteps from two people.

The Ryodan members stopped at whatever they were doing as the footsteps became louder. Those who were playing with cards ended their game as they stood up and faced the entrance. Not long enough, the owner of the footsteps came into view, revealing the person that they stand for. But... something is different...

"Kura... pika?" I murmured, unsure of what is being presented in front of me.

Surely, the people standing before us are Kurapika and the leader of the Ryodan. But... their heartbeat... something is different in their heartbeat.

"Danchou?" the man with a samurai called in confusion as he frowned at the two figures before him.

"What happened, Danchou?" the brown haired, young man asked.

They are all confused. But it's not the same confusion I am undergoing. Even Basho is confused. Just the frown on his face is showing that much.

"Why is that guy still alive, Danchou?" the small man in black brought out the question.

Their heart... all of them beating in confusion, asking the same question. Why the two of them are here? Why the chain user is still alive? Did Kuroro really tried to kill Kurapika?

Sure, they did fight. The few scratches and dirt around Kurapika's body gave them as much as a proof of their battle. But, there's nothing more.

The Ryodan leader sighed at his comrades' reaction. But then he turned his head and looked at me. He looked at me in the eyes as if he's trying to say something. And then, the sound of his heartbeat...

My eyes widened in surprise as I realized what this person is trying to say to me... He is... Kurapika.

A small smile graced his face at the silent exchange, and he returned to look at the Ryodan members.

* * *

><p>(Kurapika) I am not surprised by the reaction that the Ryodan members have given me, or at the confused expression plastered over Basho and Senritsu's face. If ever there is something that I am surprised with, it is on myself.<p>

From the time my feet stepped inside the mansion hall, from the time I saw the faces of the people inside, I automatically gained the knowledge of who they are. Or to be exact, it was as if, my mind actually knows who they are.

"We have a change of plan," I said, directing my words to the spiders. "There's an important matter that the chain user and I alone should take care." It was as if my brain is telling me what to do.

"What?! Shouldn't we just kill him and be done with this?!" the samurai, Nobunaga, exclaimed.

I looked at him and immediately realized... he's that monster's... Ubogin's best friend. So that's the reason why he's the only one who's acting overly rude to me more than anyone else.

"As I have said, there is an important matter that the two of us have to take care. I cannot tell the details at this time." I paused for a while and continued. "After this, I can leave the killing for you."

A silent, amused snort coming from Kuroro did not escape my ears.

"Did something happen during your fight?" Machi, the woman with an incredible instinct.

I closed my eyes, resisting the urge to sigh. I cannot just act anything recklessly in front of them, can I?

"Do not forget that we're also here." Basho suddenly spoke up, taking our attention to him. His head was downcast, making me unable to see his face. But when he lifted his head, I saw the rage in his eyes directed solely to me, no, to the owner of this body. "I said do not forget that we're also here!" he shouted.

"Insolent-."

"Let him be, Machi," I said, stopping whatever she was trying to do.

I am starting to dislike the flow of this conversation. I have to get this over immediately, or things will get more complicated.

Facing the spiders once again, I said, "I will make myself straight to the point." Like I am the real leader, they Ryodan members gave their full attention to me. "I will be leaving with the chain user to take care of some matter. I do not want to see anyone of you trying to follow us, or trying to know where we are going. And one more thing, do not try to make any commotion without my knowledge. If that's all clear, disperse."

With that, most of the spiders left without much of a care.

"Do not forget your promise," Nobunaga said before leaving.

In just a few seconds, all of them were gone, except for one. The Ryodan's newest member, Hisoka's replacement and... Killua's little brother, Kalluto Zoldyck.

"I just want to ask him one thing," he said as he glanced at Kuroro, who currently possess my body, and back to me, as the leader of Genei Ryodan.

"Go ahead," I replied and moved away toward Senritsu, but remained standing still. I cannot do anything yet as long as a member of the Ryodan is here.

"Wait Kurapika!" Basho cut in once again. "Why aren't you doing anything?! Why are you letting those monsters do what they want?!"

"Silence," Kuroro said and faced Kalluto.

"Tchi.." Basho exclaimed silently, but gave in to Kuroro's order.

"So, what do you want to ask for?" Kuroro proceeded.

"My brother," Kalluto said, "where is he?" As expected, he's looking for Killua.

"Killua Zoldyck, isn't it?" Kuroro asked. "I haven't-." He stopped as a light frowned appeared on his face and looked at me for a minute.

He must have realized it.

He looked back at Kalluto and continued his sentence. "I haven't seen him for a while now. He's probably travelling somewhere with Gon."

"Contact..." Kalluto murmured. "Can't you contact him?!" he shouted.

"That is..."

"Kalluto Zoldyck," I called, taking his attention back to me. "If you want to see your brother so badly, you should use your own power to find him," I said. "And another thing, your brother will be happier to see you... if you get away from the Ryodan."

Kalluto widened his eyes, clearly shocked at the words that passed my mouth. But he immediately regained himself as he shook his head and looked at me with determination in his eyes. "I will definitely find him," he said. "I will definitely find him!" he repeated with more power in his voice and ran away to the exit.

I sighed, finally able to relax at least a little.

"You are being cautious, aren't you?" Kuroro spoke up with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, I'm just amused at that exchange with Nobunaga and with that boy."

"Is that so?" I said and turned down to Senritsu.

"Oi, oi. What are you going to do?" Basho asked warily.

"It's alright, Basho," Senritsu said while I continued and untied the strings around her.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you for now," Kuroro said as he started to walk to the grand staircase.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up as I finished with untying Senritsu.

"Take some rest," Kuroro answered and continued on his walk. He took the steps up the stair and went inside the room behind the wrecked door at the end.

I sighed and turned to move on to untie Basho, but Senritsu already made her way on doing it while she vaguely explained to him the circumstances, so I lead myself toward the unusually silent Miss Neon to untie her, making me realize something new. Nevertheless, I continued as I knelt down to her and started removing the string.

"I remember you," she said.

I finished removing the sting and offered my hand to help her stand up, but she ignored my hand and stood up by herself.

"You're the one who stole my ability, aren't you?"

"If you're talking to the owner of this body," I said as I straightened up myself, "then, the answer is yes."

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning.

"I still don't get what is happening here," Basho cut it as he and Senritsu approached us. "How did you become Kurapika?"

"You are Kurapika!" Miss Neon shouted in surprise.

"My soul belongs to Kurapika, but this body is to Kuroro Lucifer," I said.

"Can you explain us what happened?" Senritsu asked.

And so, I explained to them everything that happened in the forest, our short battle, the appearance of the owl spirit, our meeting with Klein and our plan to enter the spirit world and see how we can solve the problem. It will be a risky quest, yet, we have no choice but to take it.

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes, Senritsu told me so, but the spiders quickly made a good deal of havoc inside the Nostrade Mansion. Nevertheless, they left no trace of the dead inside the mansion, not even a drop of blood was left. At this point, I know immediately who the person responsible for the cleaning. Shizuku, the girl with eyeglasses. What a peculiar ability she has. Even the furniture and the fallen debris were sucked.<p>

I went up my room and saw it still intact, nothing is gone. They must have left the rooms that don't have people in it.

Getting inside, I saw Kuroro sprawled on the bed.

I sighed. Well, I cannot blame him for falling asleep just like that. I know exactly why he did.

A knock on the door and Senritsu entered. "I just want to check if everything's alright," she said.

"Uhm," I nodded. "I'll just let him rest for now. My body's still having a having a light fever."

"Because you are stubborn," Senritsu said. "I've been telling you to rest, but you're not listening to me!" she complained.

"I'm really sorry for everything, Senritsu," I said weakly, hiding my eyes under my bangs. "I just..."

"It's alright," she said calmly. "I understand."

"Thanks."

"But I'm still worried," she said, looking at Kuroro, at my body.

"It's alright," I assured her.

"He will know."

"He might actually have realized it already. If not, he will surely know it sooner or later. But you don't have to worry about it. It's alright."

* * *

><p>(Kuroro) Where am I? I do not remember going anywhere. It's dark. I cannot see anything. Wait. A sound. I can hear a sound. It's the sound of the rain. And then, I saw a small light, giving me a vague vision until it became clearer and clearer. I am in a place, somewhere I am not familiar with. And there in a distance, I saw Kurapika, standing in front of a gravestone, camouflaging his tears with the heavy rain. His hair and his black suit are already soaking wet, but he kept on standing there with that lost expression on his face, looking at the letters etched on the gravestone.<p>

I opened my eyes, as I woke up from a dream and returned to the reality... inside Kurapika's own room.

That dream... it's not just a dream.

I raised my hand and put my palm over my face, feeling the wetness coming from my eyes.

I'm crying?

No, it's Kurapika's body.

I smirked, realizing something.

So that's the reason why Kurapika did not really fight back to me at that time.

It's because of him.

"Pairo."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Hello dear readers! I hope you're enjoying this so far. Whether that is the case or not, please, tell me what you think about this chapter. I would love to know your thoughts.

Please review.

Many thanks.


End file.
